New Beginnings of Sort
by WilyMech
Summary: Okay this is what I want to see happen in IDW Robots in Disguise. It is mystery. There is an offstage murder of a human. I am not going say why though. It is on precept why Alpha Trion went to Earth. Two OC one is Cy-Tech and the other human name Lorena.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up.

It was a jolt to remember getting up on strange berth and even the stranger building. I been here before but the perspective is all wrong. Seeing the old one standing bit away from the berth as he holds something his hand, Alpha Trion at least what the processors told me. Sadness is etched on Alpha Trion's face.

"You are awake, young one." Spoke Alpha Trion distantly

"Where?" Ask as this new vocalizer spoke the first word.

"Earth." Answer Alpha Trion "The human Lorena surmised that the spark is too young to come on line."

Lorena is a name of female human. I look down at my frame it is indeed female in shape. This is not Lorena's intent though she wanted this spark I have to resemble Thundercracker. There a sensation of admiration for the seeker name Thundercracker.

"I have memories Alpha Trion."

"To age your spark I based the personality patterns off Lorena's." answer Alpha Trion. "Her frame was dying and I transferred her personality into yours."

"You gave me a female frame." Spoke Me

"Yes, to honor her." Answer Alpha Trion "What do you wish to call yourself."

"A designation?"

I found myself looking at the lab. Lorena dedicated her life protecting the spark and was killed for it. She designed this lab and built this place to serve as cradle for my being combining Earth and Cybertronian technologies. Although, Earth is still vastly inferior to Cybertron technologies. Both technologies were built to scale to interact with.

"A seeker class frame."

"Some based their designations off of functions."

"You can call me Cy-Tech."

Jazz was supposed to destroy all the Cybertronian technology when the Autobots left Earth for Cybertron. Lorena was able to smuggle this out of Skywatch and procure to create cradle to protect my spark that thrums inside me.

"Cy-tech, is a good designation." Spoke Alpha Trion calmly.

"What are you doing?" ask Cy-tech

Alpha Trion gather some of the artifacts that Lorena valued. Some were of paintings and various artworks that she collected overtime. Crystals are scatter in Lorena personal area. Part of my spark tugged at the momentos that were of value.

"I am collecting things that meant most to her." Answer Alpha Trion

"She meant something to you, Alpha Trion." Spoke Cy-tech

"In the short time I knew her she show me the potential of the human spirit."

"Crystal Skulls."

"Humans are strange lot. They believe in everything has a soul as they call it." Spoke Alpha Trion "Lorena's case she was rather ecletic in her belief system. Crystal Skulls to the humans are conduits to an alien species that not their own. "

"Strange belief." Spoke Cy-tech.

"It is more complicated than that. "

"She has a lot of Silicon Dioxide around." Spoke Cy-tech

"Quartz." Spoke Alpha Trion "The used for a lot of things. In some cases for the chips that built the computer there. Lorena says some regard as one of the most sacred stones on Earth."

"So you are not going tell me what you are doing?"

"There are some things you are going discover on your own."

It was silence that is new. Then everything is new. Curious to see thing work is familiar things. Science explained things far easier than emotion did. It should be scary but for Cy-Tech it isn't she is curious. Cy-tech downloaded all the things that the humans knew about science and the meta-physical. Strange combination for scientist who also spiritual: Lorena apparently is trying to understand what is meant to be human.

"She understood just fine Cy-Tech." Spoke Alpha Trion. "This is a new perception of the world, Cy-tech."

"You had given me female perspective in this frame, why?"

"It is easier to make the adjustment." Answer Alpha Trion sadly


	2. Dawning

For Cy-tech watching the destruction of the lab ground brings about mix feelings. Alpha Trion had no intention to allow Cybertronian technology to fall into the hands of the humans. The reasoning is sound for Cy-tech to destroy it. It was the first place where she came online. As a scientist by function the loss of data is tragic.

Alpha Trion went to greet the newcomers that reach this outpost. Cy-tech watch impassively as the Autobot Optimus Prime transformed and his body language show relief for the elder safety.

"Alpha Trion, it is good to see you are safe old friend." Spoke Optimus Prime

"I am sure you have a lot questions Optimus." Spoke Alpha Trion "It is good to see you again."

"Your companion is new." Noted Optimus Prime "I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobot. I am very happy to meet you. "

"My designation is Cy-Tech." spoke the jet impassively

Optimus Prime studied the jet further. It had been age in the sense a new spark mature naturally and to be able put a frame. Optimus Prime thought that it will be best to put Cy-Tech under Jetfire mentorship to help educate her in ways of Cybertronian science and being a flyer. It is puzzling to him why Alpha Trion made a female frame type seeker.

"The human scientist was impressed by Thundercracker." Spoke Alpha Trion handed Optimus Prime the data pad. "Here is her log on the spark she nurture and protect the spark."

"Jazz is disappointed he was unable to destroy all the technology belong to Cybertron." Spoke Optimus Prime noting the destroyed lab

"Will it put his processor at ease that the technology to protect a new spark." Spoke Cy-tech

"True, that it could." Nodded Alpha Trion

"Did the human know where the spark came from?" ask Optimus Prime

"The spark was discover in a ruin but the documentation where is lost." Answer Alpha Trion "The ancient humans of this short lived race worship as it gift from the gods. Even with the translation of the ancient text say it comes from the stars and it is alien lifeform basically. "

"The humans had the spark all this time." Spoke Optimus Prime in shock. "Prowl thought the spark is a captive from the time we spent on Earth."

Jetfire did assessment test on how to best train the new femme. Cy-tech merely look at him impassively it was an expression that Jetfire learn means she has yet to make decision one way or another. Her formind that of scientist and questioning everything and evaluating. Alpha Trion had some of the answers and Jetfire merely made his way to the elder.

"You have questions?" Ask Alpha Trion

"Are you going to answer." Spoke Jetfire

"Humans of Earth have the ability to bond with us." Spoke Alpha Trion "It was discovered with the tragic story of Hunter O'Nion and Sunstreaker."

"Is that relevant, Sir."

"Humans die the energy that is their existence alters state."

Jetfire look at him uncomprehending moment and choose to say nothing.

"Lorena was a brilliant scientist." Spoke Alpha Trion "However she decided to steal some Cybertronian technology to create a nursery to a spark that humans found an Incan temple."

"How much do you want Cy-tech to learn?" Spoke Jetfire

"I want her learn the truth on her own." Answer Alpha Trion

"But why a seeker." Spoke Jetfire

"Thundercracker hold some ideas that appealed to Lorena greatly." Spoke Alpha Trion "She was fond of him."

Elsewhere on the ship

_It was a memory. Prowl stir it up. Spike Witwicky was there as well. Place it belong to her uncle and Spike is her cousin. They were the same not in appearance but in personality. The drive to do anything that meet their goal whatever the agenda. Sadness. Fear. Regret._

Cy-Tech stir in her berth and optics lit up. Prowl stir feelings and those were not exactly pleasant. Humans dream but honestly Cy-Tech is not sure that Cybertronians dream. Jazz watch her carefully as she shook the remnants of the nightmares.

"Are ya okay?"

"I think I can honestly say I been better."

Jazz canted his head towards the newcomer. "Rough coming online, being awaken on Earth not even a Cybertronian colony."

"Earth is not the greatest place in the Universe." Spoke Cy-tech

"Yep." Spoke Jazz

"Alpha Trion seems to be fond of humans."

"Nah, it is Lorena Witwicky she was cut above most humans on her planet." Answer Jazz in mirth

"Prowl? He does not seem too fond of humans?" Ask Cy-tech

Jazz gave the jet a cursory glance. "No he does not like them and hates one in particular: the same with Constructicons an' tha's Prowlers new buddies. Yah smart one though Ah've to be careful with ya tha fer sure. "

"Clever enough not to caught you off guard." Spoke Cy-tech in a grin.

"Not completely though. Ya got meh in unwary though." Spoke Jazz in a faint smile.

Kup merely listen to the discussion. The kid has some talent to trick Jazz into giving information. Smart enough to stay out Prowl's way and avoid the Constructicons. "Training though will make you fine officer."

"Perhaps, I admit I love the science pads Jetfire gave me to study." Nodded Cy-Tech

"Eh why the medical stuff on Seekers?" Ask Kup

"I need to know the limits of the alternate mode."

"Strategy." Spoke Kup. "Each frame type has it strength and weakness and plus the personality component so you are seeking to balance the two. "

"You can teach me."

"How so young one?" asked Kup

"I guess you can teach me History." Answer Cy-tech slightly daunted.

"Wisedom." Spoke Jetfire amused. "To realize that people can teach and mentor in different things, Cy-tech, Jazz can teach to fire a weapon and hand to hand combat."

"She is smart one." Spoke Jazz ::I told her about Lorena Witwicky, though, and she had been tryin distract us.:: To Jetfire. "Eager to learn her processor is refreshin one at tha'."

::It okay, Jazz, I doubt we could keep that a secret.:: Jetfire commed back.

Cy-tech could not decipher the com signals but she did feel as they talk. At first it irked her then realized probably she could guess what the talk is. Alpha Trion is going to leave shortly and explore the mysteries of the Cybertronian race. She has her own mystery to solve. Prowl had some undefined meaning to her but it is not as positive as Thundercracker. Cy-tech realize she never will trust Prowl nor she could say the same thing for the Constructicons.


	3. New and Old Acquaitances

It seems like a long time. Cy-tech learned everything in the universe if relative. The medical files also had psychology in them the question rose that do Cybertronians' dream. Data purges or dumps are common in recharge but not dreaming. In DataPadd #2 had the human file on Lorena Witwicky. In fact humans dream is first recorded phenomum. Lorena Witwicky by all accounts was a genius and her understanding computers and advance systems were ahead most of her species. A graduate of Massuchusetts Institute of Technology she studied fields of robotics.

"I am missing something." Spoke Cy-tech

"If ya missin something it means ya na lookin at the whole picture." Spoke Jazz in a smile

"How long you knew I was looking into the file?" asked Cy-tech

"Since yer questioning." Spoke the saboteur

"She wrote the file on the human you killed. In her private records she said you had no choice." Spoke Cy-tech

"She tol' her superiors tha." Spoke Jazz "She was remarkably fair. If ya want answers it is not the files she wrote but who was around her."

"Optimus does not wish me to question her family."

"Her family is involved wit us." Spoke Jazz "Go look at Spike." Then a faint smile came to his face. "Now yer late fer hand to hand."

Optimus Prime study Jetfire as he reporting the new flier progress. Thundercracker took Lorena Witwicky's death hard and he mourns her like a Conjunx Endura.

"She is smart." Spoke Jetfire

"All her files were uploaded from the humans." Spoke Optimus Prime. "Prowl has decided he will not contact her until we determine how much Cy-tech remembers."

"What of Arcee?" asked Jetfire

"They may be female, Jetfire, it does not mean they will get along." Spoke Optimus Prime.

"True. Cy-tech function is a scientist." Nodded Jetfire . "Even her analysis of who and what she is very methodical how she presented the facts. She gone dug up psychological profiles and medical on the cerebro processors. Study a bit of the Rossum Trinity."

"As her flying and how that going." Asked Optimus Prime

"It is improving daily." Answer Jetfire "She would never out fly Starscream but she is good. So right now Jazz teaching her hand to hand and Kup teaching weapons. What of Thundercracker?"

"The human Lorena built his home for him." Answered Optimus Prime "He took her death rather hard."

"So you want Windblade to teach her." Spoke Jetfire

"I am uncertain to right course to go." Spoke Optimus Prime

"Perhaps the truth is needed." Spoke Jetfire "Plenty mechas see humans in bad light. Telling that our newest crew member is result of a human sacrifice to bring her online will help."

Arcee looks at Cy-tech in speculation. Her stance is not of the warrior but she seen plenty of fights in her time. Which is startling contradiction for someone who is new spark and Prowl did not want to talk about her. Unlike the previous females she met Arcee found Cy-tech has no preconceived notions what female looking Cybertronians are like. Never been to either Cybertron or Camien, Cy-tech is figuring her new place in the universe is.

"How are you doing Arcee?"

"Well enough Cy-tech." Answer the Warrior

"May I sit here?" Ask Cy-tech

Arcee never been one for small talk and found it to be plain annoying and made her want to bash the other person's head in. However the silence at the table surprise Arcee she thought the new spark will be chatty and talk about stuff made her processor hurt. " You may. You are a bit of surprise."

"How so?" asked the Scientist as she sat

"You like to talk but now your quiet and all thinking. I am curious to why that is."

Cy-tech looks at Arcee speculative before she considered her answer. "I got tired of the egg shells for lack better term the others are walking on. You don't distort things to make them more pleasant for others to hear. In other words no pretending something is all right."

"Emotions are problematic. I find it is hard to feel concern of others." Nodded Arcee. "Am I supposed to feel something?"

"I don't know." Answer the other femme

Arcee went back to figuring how she felt about other female frame Cybertronian life forms and Cy-tech went back reading about science stuff. Arcee caught the glance of the Data pad and decided it something Perceptor might be interested in.

"Cy-tech, may I ask you something?" ask Arcee the scientist nodded. "What do you think of female frames?"

"I am not sure I understand the question?"

"I mean that Windblade and her crew are from Caminus." Answer Arcee "It is a rare frame type for a while I had been the only one. It feels weird to not to be the only one."

"I never really thought of it." Answer Cy-tech finally. "It is just the frame to me. Alpha Trion thought it would be easier to adjust if I am female. I am Cybertronian lifeform and perception being different is irrelevant at the end of the day. "

"Why irrelevant "he or she" and that pronouns we use make us different."

"It is cosmetic, Arcee, the end of the day we do things that has nothing to do with the frame types. Being female and using she is part of who we are and it is just like being a warrior or being a scientist. It is a part not the sum or our being."

Arcee processors slowly mulled through what Cy-tech is saying if you took out the "she" and replace it with the "he" it really does not change anything. At the end of the orn or cycle she is still a warrior and Cy-tech is still a scientist. "You are really smart. "

"Thank you." Nodded Cy-tech "I think you were alone too much, though, on Earth the female of some speices are deadlier than the male counterparts. So you being deadlier than males if you think that context makes sense, does it?"

Arcee actually smiles for the first at that factoid. "Yeah it does."

Across the room Jazz glares at Prowl for the umpteenth time. "Ya' know Ah not sure if Ah should be worried about those talkin?"

"Cy-tech is not a warrior but a scientist." Spoke Prowl "So your worries are illogical."

Jazz optics narrowed behind the visor. "Ya knowin what being said, Prowler, Ah don' know ya anymore." Prowl merely look at Jazz calm and logical look and said nothing. Jazz knew this mech for millions of years but of recent events Jazz didn't know him. "Ah want to ask you a question about Cy-tech how sure she is going find out."

"98%. I knew Lorena and she was good agent from Earth's Skywatch." Answer Prowl. "So keeping the secret from her is waste of energy and just as this conversation is. Jazz you have doubts but the best way is to deal with head on. Cy-tech is not violent by nature. You want to talk about the Constructicons."

"You have feelin for em." Spoke Jazz in surprise. "Tha tonal quality use ta be of hatred now it of affection."

"Ascribing feelings to me; Jazz, is wasted endeavor." Spoke Prowl curtly.

Jazz trusted his instincts part of him concur with Prowl assessment of Cy-tech and hearing help him make his mind up to bring it to Optimus Prime's attention. The other is to see how much Prowl is in him. This new Prowl is going be a problem and is dangerous. Even before Prowl became under Bombshell Control and now it is really hard to tell who is the tactician. Prowl is correct though the Autobots should had known that he was under Decepticons control. Jazz frown further at that if Prowl's recent actions of past is so Decepticon like that raise no proverbial eyebrows or red flags does this mean his nature closer to the enemies. Prowl chess board is filled with pawns that are expendable and including him. Autobots winning means everything.


	4. Revelations

It was not suppose too be this way. The good ones die first as the humans saying. The long flights do not ease the processor. Optimus Prime insisted that he should come, a former Decepticon turn writer and Cybertron needs him. For the most of the flight Thundercracker sequester himself in his quarters.

"I know you are in there." Spoke Jetfire from outside the door.

"What do you want?" spoke the Seeker opening the door.

"It is about Cy-tech." spoke the shuttle looking at the scatter data-pads on the table.

"She is not Lorena." Spoke Thundercracker "Just a copy."

"I am not going argue the two are not the same." Spoke Jetfire in a sigh.

Thundercracker look at Jetfire skeptically. "You lost someone you loved once."

"Starscream, he is not the mech I thought he was." Spoke Jetfire sinking on to the berth.

Thundercracker studied him a bit. "Lorena used to say she will die before me. She asked me once what I will do if she passes on. I wanted to ask why she spoke of it."

"What was her answer?" ask Jetfire curiously.

"The greatest curse for human was to outlive their contemporaries. " spoke Thundercracker in thought. "I didn't understand her words she meant being alone is greatest curse. I did not understand."

"She did not want you to be alone." Spoke Jetfire

Thundercracker came to roof of the ship as Cy-tech gazes at the stars in wonderment. Thundercracker felt his spark sputter for a moment at Cy-tech. She was not Lorena but she was someone new and eventually eases his own loneliness. Lorena was right about loneliness is greatest curse for humans and Cybertronians alike.

"So you are Thundercracker…" smiled Cy-tech.

"I am." Spoke Thundercracker

"I am sorry for your loss." Spoke Cy-tech. "You love humans."

Thundercracker merely nodded at the statement and he sat down next to her. "I admire the potential of humans."

"You were a Decepticon." Spoke Cy-tech canted her helm curiously. "Why would the Autobots trust you with my training?"

"I was a Decepticon when the ideals of Megatron were noble." Spoke Thundercracker evenly. "As for trust the Autobots trust me more than some and less than others. If I give my word and I will know I would not break it."

"Some do not honor their words?" Asked Cy-tech

"It is a fallacy of both Autobots and Decepticons." Smiled Thundercrackers "Before you say it is not logical, Cy-tech, and you will find Cybertronians to be not logical."

Optimas Prime gazes at the seeker as he paced the room gathering his thoughts. Leader of the Autobots granted Thundercracker request for a meeting.

"Where to begin?" mutter the seeker in a rumble

"Is she like your friend Lorena?" ask Optimus canted his helm at the Seeker.

"Some ways she is like Lorena and other ways she is not." Answered Thundercracker. "How did she die?"

"Lorena was muredered by Spike unintentional." Spoke Optimus Prime "The wounds Spike gave her were not life threatening if they got attended."

"I don't understand." Spoke Thundercracker. "Lorena chose to give up her life for a spark that she was protecting. "

"Basically, yes." Nodded Optimus Prime. "General Witwicky ordered her to protect the spark. Apparently Shockwave took the spark there for unknown reasons."

"Then why the seeker frame?" ask Thundercracker

"Lorena at the time was building the frame, I can only speculate it partially based off of you. It was combination she had only studied flyers than grounders like myself."

"You don't know for sure."

"Alpha Trion knew about the spark. You are right I don't know besides what Alpha Trion believed it would an easier adjustment."

"Odd." Noted Thundercracker

"What is?" Ask Optimus Prime

"Several things, Optimus Prime...," Spoke Thundercracker. "One thing there an adjustment process most Sparks go through until they fully form, Cy-Tech is more adult so she is not going through it. The question is what does Cy-tech has to adjust too."

"What do you mean?" ask Optimus Prime

"What are you teaching her?" ask Thundercracker

"Jetfire is teaching her advance science, Jazz teaching her hand to hand." Spoke Optimus Prime

"She is not learning about the basics?" ask Thundercracker

"Meaning?" spoke Optimus Prime

"You are training her at adult level not a sparkling level." Spoke Thundercracker. "You are treating Cy-tech like an adult not adolescent."

Optimus look almost in shock Thundercracker was right Cy-tech is getting use to a frame but not her being alive. Alpha Trion said she came online in a new frame then what has Cy-Tech had been before.

"She is not acting like a new spark." Spoke Optimus Prime

"Lorena is an adult human female when she died." Spoke Thundercracker. "Alpha Trion use her bases as program for the spark. It is like one of us getting a new frame our sparks had to adjust it is no different for Cy-tech."

Optimus merely nodded he sense Thundercracker dissension about Cy-tech. Alpha Trion spoke to his former would be assassin about things that the commander of the Autobots assumed what the topics were about. The ancient mech convinced Thundercracker to come with them out of free will.

"Grief is a strange thing."

Jazz frown deeply going over the records that the humans gave him, and while being a music mech he was no Nightbeat, but even he seen where the clues were pointing too. Humans were unusually forthright at first it made Jazz suspicious but he went through the records they were thorough and complete. Lorena died in battle the records first indicated. Marissa Fairebourne was not overly fond of Lorena but she has sense of fairness. Ms. Faireborne was no fan of Spike Witwicky that was apparent even in her notes she has distinct fondness for Thundercrackers. A smile reaches his lips. For mech, ol' Thundercracker is sure a ladies man.

"Lorena was murdered."

"Pardon…," spoke Prowl

"Wha' Prowler?!" spoke Jazz

"You were lost in your own thoughts such as they are." Spoke Prowl coolly

"Yer such a charmer, Prowler." Spoke Jazz drily. Prowl gave him a blank but expectant look. "I was thinking how Thundahcracker was such a ladies man. Weird hunh?"

"Thundercracker." Spoke Prowl "I suppose it is strange."

"Have you ever met Lorena Witwicky?" ask Jazz

"I thought I answered the question." Spoke Prowl "She was a youth when I first saw her by human standards. A brilliant scientist such regretful lost and untapped potential, I would like to see her abilities more. "

"You are mech of feelin'" spoke Jazz

"Feelings are waste of time and resources." Spoke Prowl "So how Lorena die?"

"Gunshot." Spoke Jazz "Humans are being forthright."

"You are puzzled by that." Spoke Prowl "It is obvious Humans want something from us that they not willing to do. Solve Lorena's murder."

"Prowler, they know who killed her." Spoke Jazz "Ah think they want us to do something about Spike. Ah don't understand why they rile up. " Passing data pad to Prowl.

"Humans have taboo when it comes to their genetic structures." Spoke Prowl. "It means that family kill family in the structure of culture the Witwicky's come from. They are of Scottish descent and genetic tree is very important killin a member is taboo."

"You lost me." Spoke Jazz

"I had hard time understanding what family means and clan means." Spoke Prowl finally.

**I work now so it is hard to do fanfiction now. Cy-tech will be featured in the next chapter. **


	5. Truths

Many truths were hidden that day. Human time it is long ago not so much for Cybertronians. Cy-tech had her secrets, that is for sure and she never wrote them out. She watch Thundercracker he love humans and more than Cybertronians. Lorena Witwicky a human female strange one at that and when she awoke from medical stasis Cy-tech saw her rescuer Alpha Trion taken. Lorena said he planned that. The human did not elaborate further but from her reactions Cy-tech could tell she was not happy with Alpha Trion.

The Way of the Flame is a Camien and her people were religious. Many said she was blessed with the brilliance of creativity of Solus. Cy-tech desire to create more inventions purse science that went against Solus Prime. The Way of the Flame was not for her way in the pursuit of science. Lorena did teach her something the same religion she besmirch the human taught her tolerance.

Lorena merely laughs at her to the Egyptians she was a goddess. Cy-tech merely look at Lorena in disbelief. Ma'at is goddess of balance and reality. It is more abstract goddess but the primal belief. She represent season, balance , order , morality and justice.

"Strange goddess." Spoke Cy-tech

"You spoke." Spoke the Blue seeker

"I was thinking about Ma'at." Answer Cy-tech

"The Egyptian Goddess." Spoke Thundercracker "Odd since you are not truthful yourself."

Cy-tech gave him a wary look.

"I know best liar in the universe." Smirk Thundercracker "It wasn't Megatron."

"I see." Spoke Cy-tech. "I am not Lorena Witwicky."

"I know that." Spoke Thundercracker "Do you know what happen to her?"

"No." spoke Cy-tech.

"Then who are you?" ask Thundercracker

"I am Cy-tech of Caminus." Answer Cy-tech "I left Caminus about 9000 Earth years ago. I came to Earth out of interest to a signal I got from the planet. It was time that BlackRock mention and the Onyx interface purpose is behind this. "

"Then she was under orders to do what?" ask Thundercracker

"To revive and protect me as much as possible." Answer Cy-tech. "General Witwicky did not trust the Decepticons and especially Soundwave in particular. "

Cy-tech look at the newcomers Optimus Prime folded his arms, Jazz look speculative, and Prowl have the impassive face which hard to read. Cy-tech realize that Lorena Witwicky gave her basic profile of all the Autobots and Decepticons who had been on Earth. Jazz is pretty deceptive and if anything Optimus is most honest mech in his demeanor.

"Logically the humans realize their options were limited." Spoke Prowl almost impressed.

"Meaning what Prowler?" spoke Jazz

"The humans in EDC knew of Cy-tech and realize that the alliance was stalling technique."

"So they realize that Decepticons wanted their planet." Spoke Optimus

"They did not all the pieces but essentially yes." Answer Prowl "Even there limited memories of the Decepticons realize that they could not stop them but only stall until something can stop them."

"They waited for us to return." Spoke Optimus

"The Enigma." Spoke Prowl

"Yes the Enigma." Spoke Cy-tech "I was Uruk when the artifact was there."

"Did the Enigma affected the humans someway?" aSked Optimus

"Yes. " spoke Cy-tech "I am curious to why it would."

"Hmm, perhaps the reason is that the humans are like us and yet they are not." Answer Jazz

"Human legend and even their literature has theme of the Thirteen Colonies." Spoke Thundercracker

The current themes of conversation bothered Cy-tech a lot. Lorena mused that the Egyptians gave her a resting place of that is fit for one of their leaders. Her tombs depict of night sky. The berth was made out of rare metals of Gold and Silver. Humans gave her title the guardian of the Gate and Balance.

"Please excuse me." Spoke Cy-tech

Cy-tech found these thoughts to be very unsettling and try to calm her thoughts. Optimus Prime came and gave her an Energon cube.

"The humans hold you in high regard." Spoke Optimus Prime

"I am not the femme they think I am." Spoke Cy-tech

"When I became Prime , Cy-tech, I felt the same way." Spoke Optimus Prime

"And now?" spoke Cy-tech

"I am trying to become a better person than I was." Spoke Optimus Prime

"I don't understand." Spoke Cy-tech

"The way of the Flame is different for you than most Camiens." Spoke Optimus Prime

"I fought for the humans and lost, Prime." Spoke Cy-tech "How they respect me for that?"

"That you fought impossible odds, Cy-tech, matters." Spoke Optimus Prime

"They are strange lot." Spoke Cy-tech

"Indeed." Nodded Optimus Prime

Cy-tech took the cube and sipped it. "How does one fight the artifact of a god?"

Optimus Prime look at her. "The secrets in processor are not all yours. I think the key of defeat lies within that. Humans knew this. The concept of generational ship is applied here. The humans who planned this had faith in the descendants to carry it out."

"That would take a cellular level programming." Spoke Cy-tech. "Lorena mentioned SnRNps or junk genomes that serve no real purpose but perhaps the answers are there. There are Enigma strands of the genetic code."

"Not just in the humans in our coding." Spoke Optimus Prime. Remembering Arcee and Jhaixius past history and how did mad scientist knew about gender in the CNA. "What is the ratio of femme to mech on Caminus?

"Female CNA is not expressed unless there are two passive codes in play." Spoke Cy-tech "Since Solus is the only female Prime."


End file.
